The Bleach Conspiracy
by Padfootluver8200
Summary: Two EX-soul reapers make a journey back to the soul society with Ichigo, Kisuke, and Yoruichi to mess with the minds and patience of their old commerades.
1. Chapter 1

Two girls were best friends. their names were Takai and Camille. They were bothed obssessed with the best manga ever . . . Bleach. One day, the decided to find a way to go to the Soul Society. They talked for a while about what they would do if they ever got there, and now they were ready to put their plans into action.

"So, the first plan of action is to figure out how we are going to GET there. THEN we can worry about carrying out the REST of the plan." Camille said.

"Ok, I have an idea of how to do that." Takai said.

So, in going with Takai's plan, mainly because it was the only one they had, Camille and Takai got Camille's father to drive them to the airport, where they bought two one way tickets to Japan.

"So, do you really think that this is even possible? I mean, to get into the SOUL SOCIETY will be one thing, but to get into the actual Seireitei? No way." Camille asked.

"Trust me." Takai assured her, but, for some reason, Camille was having more than a little trouble doing THAT. I mean, after all, she WAS the brains, here.

So, once they landed in Japan, they started off with the rest of the plan. At least, the part of it that would get them to the Soul Society. First, they managed to find a little town called Karakura.

In a little less then five hours, Camille and Takai stumbled across a man named . . . yep, Ichigo! So, they struck up a conversation with him.

"Hey, we're tourists, and we were just wondering if you knew this place well?" Camille asked him.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. Yeah, I live here. Where do you need to be?" He responded.

"Well, ICHIGO, we need to be in the Soul Society. Know how to get there?" Camille bluntly stated, getting straight to the point.

"Uhm, I . . . I don't know what you're talking about. But, how did you know my name?"

"That's beside the point, now, we KNOW you know how to get to the Soul Society. We used to be soul reapers, but we changed our minds a while back and decided to adopt these gigais. Now, the Soul Society wouldn't let US in, but they WOULD let you. So, we'll let you in on our plan. *whisper."

"SURE, I'll TOTALLY help you!"

So, the next thing they knew, they were at Urahara's place.

"Hoooooooooold ooooooooon. Are you telling me that Urahara doesn't work for the Soul Society anymore? When did this happen."

"Over a hundred years ago."

"Wow, it's been THAT LONG!"

"Yeah. Well, we better go inside."

"Alright." So, Camille and Takai followed Ichigo inside, where they promptly found Kisuke Urahara enjoying a cup of tea with Yoruichi Shihouin.

"Ichigo, with all due respect, who are THEY!" Yoruichi blurted.

"Yoruichi, I can't believe that you truly do not remember us. We were the best of friends, weren't we. It hurts that you have forgotten me." Camille said.

"CAMILLE! Is that, really you? It's been 450 years. I had just assumed that you were dead. Where have you been all this time?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What DOES matter is that we need to get to the soul society, and were hoping you could help. Here's the plan. *whisper."

"Oh, in that case, we would LOVE to help. With ALL of it." Yoruichi and Kisuke said in unison.

So, Yoruichi and Kisuke led them to the basement, where they promptly opened the senkaimon.

It took a while to set it up and everything, but finally, we had ALL made it to the Soul Society.

"Ichigo, what is the meaning of bringing these . . . forgieners to the Soul Society?" Said Jushiro Ukitake.

"Well, we're looking for one of their dead relatives, and we thought you would be kind enough to let us try and find them." Ichigo explained.

"I just want to see my great aunt one more time!" Takai sobbed. It was something we had rehearsed several times.

"Please! We just HAVE to know she's ok. We were her only family!" Camille did her best to make fake tears pour out of her eyes as she said this.

"Well, I suppose it's ok, but if Head Captain Yamamoto finds out about this-"

"HE WON'T!" Ichigo yelled, already running away.

"Alright, here's the list." Camille said as she handed out large peices of paper to each person.

1. Soi Fon

2. Gin Ichimaru

3. Byakuya Kuchiki

4. Shunsui Kyoraku

5. Toshiro Hitsugaya

6. Kenpachi Zaraki

7. Mayuri Kurotsutchi

8. Jushiro Ukitake

9. Shuhei Hisagi

10. Ikkaku Madarame

11. Kaien Shiba

"Now, remember, this list only refers to the people HERE. There's a seperate list for when we go to Hueco Mundo. BREAK!"

"Lets do this thing!" Yoruichi shouted as everyone split up.


	2. Chapter 2

Takai snuck into the squad eleven barracks as quietly as is humanly possible. Soon enough, she found him. She walked into the open so he could see her.

"You there!" Kenpachi yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see captain Zaraki, You're my favorite captain and, well, I was wondering if you would sit down and have some sake with me." She said, trying to sound meek and hide the little hint of playful laughter in her voice.

"Well, I guess a few drinks won't hurt," Kenpachi said.

Meanwhile, Camille was searching for someone that could help them pull off the next part of their plan.

"What are you doing here? Where did you come from?" Asked a voice. As Camille turned around, she realized whose voice it was.

"Well, you see, I was actually looking for you." Camille said to Yumichika.

"Me? Why me?" Yumichika asked.

Camille whispered the plan to him, and an evil grin spread across his face.

Then, Yumichika ran off to go find Ikkaku, so that Camille could carry out the next part of the plan.

Takai looked at the passed out Kenpachi. All she had to do now was wait for the contact that Camille had said would be arriving soon. As she turned to pace back across the room, Yumichika walked in. Takai was worried that he would ruin the plan, but then she realized that he had a note with Camille's handwriting on it.

"I'll take it from here." He said.

Just like Camille had told her to, Takai gave a swift nod and walked out.

As Takai headed for the coordinates Camille had given her, she hoped that it wouldn't take long for Yumichika to catch up.

Back in the baracks . . .

Yumichika went over to his captain and tried to lift him up. After several failed attempts he took out a walkie-talkie, as Camille had called it, and said I need backup.

Soon enough, Camille showed up, and they dragged Kempachi to the coordinates where Takai was waiting. Just as they were approaching, Yoruichi strolled up to tell them that the cells were ready.

They went over to cell 11a and put Kempachi into it.

Then, Camille handed a piece of paper to Yumichika. He took it, read it, and then silently walked away to carry out Camille's orders.

Yumichika found Ikkaku in the baracks with four empty bottles of Sake. That would make his job a lot easier.

"Ikkaku, you need to come with me. It's very important!" Yumichika said.

Ikkaku stood up slowly and then followed Yumichika out.

_That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Usually when he's in this state, he puts up a fight. Maybe the sake just hasn't taken full affect yet._

Yumichika made it back to the cells, and got Ikkaku to walk right into cell 11b by throwing a bottle of sake in.

"Good work crew," Camille said. "Squad 11 is complete! Now, onto squad 2."


End file.
